The objective of the Pathology is to continue providing the investigators of this Program Project with expert pathologic evaluation of all soft tissue sarcomas that present at Memorial Hospital. In addition, fresh tissue from surgical specimens will be provided for laboratory studies through the Tumor Procurement Service of the Department of Pathology. The human tissues used for research studies are obtained under existing IRB- approved protocols. Specimen identification is done by coding of accession number to protect the confidentiality of the patient, still facilitating later correlation with tumor histology and clinical data. The Pathology Core will also provide assistance in performing and interpreting immunohistochemical assays, working in collaboration with Project Leaders from the Program Project. Data will be entered into a database as continuous values, working in collaboration with the Project leaders and Denis Leung (Leader of the Biostatistical Core). The Specific Aims are: 1. To provide consistent, expert pathologic characterization of all soft tissue sarcoma specimens at Memorial Hospital. 2. To procure human tissue samples for special studies conducted under the different projects. 3. To maintain a bank of frozen sarcoma tissue for laboratory studies. 4. To further study the pathology of soft tissue sarcoma. 5. To assist in performing and interpreting immunohistochemical studies.